


Two Good Favors (F4MF)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breast Play, Double Cunnilingus, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, Threesome, cum sharing, double bj, friendly encouragement, platonic FWB, plus new GF, proper blowjob technique, proper clothing guidelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You've had a fun night hanging out with your platonic FWB and getting to know his new girlfriend. All of you are hitting it off great, you're glad to see him happy, and best of all, she isn't bothered or threatened by the history you two have together - in fact, very much the opposite.
Kudos: 1





	Two Good Favors (F4MF)

Two Good Favors (F4MF)  
[(oral) threesome] [platonic FWB] [plus new GF] [kissing] [friendly encouragement] [proper blowjob technique] [proper clothing guidelines] [breast play] [masturbation] [double BJ] [cum sharing] [double cunnilingus]

You've had a fun night hanging out with your platonic FWB and getting to know his new girlfriend. All of you are hitting it off great, you're glad to see him happy, and best of all, she isn't bothered or threatened by the history you two have together - in fact, very much the opposite.

This could be considered a (very) loose followup to One Good Favor... (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270020), though there's no direct connection. Either one works fine on its own.

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\------------------------------------  
(yawning/stretching sounds)

Wow, is it really that late already? I hadn't noticed. It's been such a fun evening, really, I didn't even realize how time was flying. (pause) Nah, I'm not tired. But, hmm, maybe I should still get going... (laugh) Oh, I don't know. You've had a third wheel for the whole night already. Maybe you two want to be alone. (pause) No! It's fine. I like how you're not always just disappearing and ignoring the rest of us like, you know, some new couples do.

Exactly. I'm glad we got to just hang out for a while. I have to say, I really like her. You should definitely think about keeping this one. (pause) Yes, I'm giving my official stamp of approval. She's super nice, obviously *really* into you, and she gets a good literary joke when she hears it. Well done. *Plus* she's gorgeous. Are those tits as nice as they look? (laugh) What? I can't help being a little curious. (pause) Ok, you're right. [slyly] I might not be that curious. Maybe she showed me already. (pause) (laugh) Hey, you did leave us alone when you went to pick up the pizzas. So, you know what it's like. Girls... talk.

What? No, don't get any ideas. I'm messing with you. Just a little. Probably. (laugh) Sure, you'd love that, wouldn't you? Typical guy. (chuckle) Well... no, nothing like *that* happened. But.. welllll, we did get to chatting about... a thing or two that concerns you. To be honest-- um, hey, is she still on the phone out there? Do we have a minute? (pause) Ok.

She did ask me a little about some of your... preferences. (laugh) I figured you must have told her about our, uh, history. Which is fine, because I would have said something soon anyway. (pause) Yep. I assured her we're good friends, it's been an occasional thing, no strings, and we don't fool around when someone's attached. We wouldn't without permission, anyway. We all want to be on the same page here. (pause) Right. Exactly. So, I did tell her about a couple things. Like your specific favorite body parts.. (laugh) not that she hadn't figured *that* out already... and anyway. Well, once we got to talking, she seemed really cool with it. As a matter of fact, she even said-- [breaking off]

Oh! Hey, welcome back. (pause) No, it's all right. You can have him to yourself. If you want. I was actually just wondering whether I should head home..... oorrrrrrrrr... (pause) Yep, I was just starting to tell him about our chat earlier. Don't be embarrassed! It's fine. (pause) Well, that's really your call. (pause) Hmm? Do you want me to? Are you sure? (pause) Ok. Well then, your hot new girlfriend may be suddenly blushing too much to say it right now, but apparently she's curious to learn about... a few different things. And since I do know a thing or two about what you like, well-- (chuckle) You know I'm always glad to help you out.

Hey, listen, it's up to you. Both of you. I mean, I'll leave you alone if you're not sure. Let's be clear. I will *not* get in the way of anything. (pause) No. I've never wanted to steal him from anyone before and it's not going to happen now. And vice versa. Seriously, we're great friends, but we don't want anything else. I mean, you just saw, we can't even agree on pizza toppings. Much less the really important things. Have you noticed he's only comfortable when the place is freezing? Gah! If you can get used to sleeping in an igloo, good luck. Don't get me started on his taste in movies either...

Anyway. Point is, he's a great guy and a really good friend, and so.. I like to make sure he's happy. Like he does for me. But I mean, that's only if you agree, and things can stop anytime. As long as everyone's good with that.. well, I'm sure you've also picked up a thing or two about him by now. Why don't we compare a little? (pause) (naughty laugh) That's great. And *you*-- now that that's settled, why are you still wearing those pants? (pause) Oh my god, just look at his face. He probably thinks he's dreaming. (chuckle) Just wait. Ok, I'll slide them down. And you can just sit down right here...

[rustling]

Ok. I'm not gonna lie - I'm glad you said yes. I was really in the mood for another mouthful of that cock... but it would really be impolite to start when you're the one with first dibs. You should do the honors. (pause) Well, I don't know.. what do you want to know? Maybe you could show me a thing or two while we're at it. You'd be doing me a favor too. (pause) Yes, it's a nice one, isn't it? So fun to just play with.

[jokingly]  
Sure, maybe I'll just watch and rate you. Would that help? All right, a little tongue action is always a good start. (laugh) Hmmm, that's not bad form so far. Stop laughing! I'm serious. (giggle) (pause) Oh yes. Yes, *that* is nice. Capable use of lips and hands, proper licking technique, good use of light suction... ooh, I actually haven't tried it like that before. Ok, not bad at all. That's a decent six out of ten for now. (laugh) Although, to be honest, you'll probably lose some points for keeping all those clothes on. No, you don't need to stop. Let me reach around here and I'll get those buttons.

[more rustling]

[flirtingly]  
Ooh, that's nice. You feel good. (giggle) No! Of *course* I'm not just trying to grab a feel while I'm at it. (laugh) No, just looking for the buttons. Yep. I'm here to help. No sneaky motives at all. (giggle) Mmm. Oh, this is hot. Just seeing your head bobbing like that.. and then seeing *your* face up there.. you're loving the sight of this already, huh? (laugh) Well, you'll love it even more once I get these last couple undone... gaahhh.. there! There we go.

[rustling of clothes]

I'll just slide it off and... oh! I wondered if she was going braless there. Naughty naughty.. (laugh) Did I mention you hooked a good one? I *really* like her. Well. Hmmm... do you mind if I feel them? (pause) Mm-*hmmm*, thank you. Oh, these are niiiice. (sigh) Actually, I think I don't really need this shirt either...

[some rustling and gasping/heavy breathing]

Ohhh. Ok, yes, I'd love a turn. I thought you'd never ask. All riiiiight, just move over for a minute. (sigh) Mmm. I don't know about you, but I'm a big fan of licking. I like...

(alternate with sighs/licking sounds)  
to just.. do this.... a little bit before I even get it in my mouth. Tongue and lips... up and down like this.. do you want to write this down? (laugh)

(more licking/moaning)

But of course there isn't just one proper way to do it. I mean, you can just see how happy he looks already. It's hard to actually go wrong.

Mmmmmm. Don't underestimate the benefit of some simple tongue work. And then a little swirl around the head.. oh, is that a drop of pre-cum already? Should I take care of that, or would you rather... (pause) All right. Yeah, we should take advantage of the chance to switch off here. Go ahead, it's all yours. (sigh) Meanwhile, I might want to get rid of these panties too. I'm starting to really *enjoy* watching you work. (laugh) No, I wasn't really thinking about easy access when I wore this skirt tonight. But it is turning out to be pretty handy... mmmmmmmm....

(add a little light panting)

Ha! I can tell you're good with that thing, if you don't mind me saying. And your lips too... (giggle) Oh nice. Let's really give him something. Is there room for me to get in there? Let me squeeze in... and let's see how he likes *two* tongues together.

(more kissing/licking)

Mmmmm. You know? I've never actually done this before. But I'm really liking it. What about you? (laugh) Sure, I bet you do. Here, why don't you focus on the head? I'll handle his balls for a minute.

(alternate with licking/sucking sounds)

It's so nice to have some help with this job. And.. I have to say.. you do have a nice soft tongue there.. (sigh) and I like those lips. (slow kiss)

(laugh) How about we get him from both sides? Just hold steady there... mmmm...

(licks/sighs/moans)

Ha! Did you hear that? Now that's a sound I've *never* heard him make before. Maybe we'll have to try this some more. Ahhh.... whew.

(more sucking for a few moments)

Uhh. Yes. All right! I think he's getting ready. Are you? That's right. Give it to us. There's enough for both of us, right? Ahhhhhhhh... wait! Your turn. You should get to finish him off. Go ahead... (sigh) Ohhhh, yes. Wow, I'm sort of surprised he lasted this long. That's some impressive head-bobbing. Keep it up and he'll get there in no time... mmmm.. ahh! Yes! Oh, that's good. (slow inhalation) Niiice. Well done. (laugh) Oh? Are you offering? (laugh) Sure! I'd love to share.

(kissing)

Mmmmmmm. Oh yes. I love that taste. Thank you. (chuckle) Mmm, and your hands aren't bad either. Sure, squeeze them all you want. (giggle) Oh wait, he's still got a little extra leaking out there. Do you mind? (pause) Thank you.

(a quick extra suck)

Whew. All *right*. Yeah, you found a good one for sure. (pause) Actually, I was referring to both of you. I can already tell how good you are together. (laugh)

What? What *about* me? (pause) Um, yeah, you usually make sure to do that too, but.. no, this isn't about me. You looked almost ready to pass out there anyway. I wouldn't blame you. (laugh) And, *ahem*, shouldn't you be taking care of your girl here next? You don't need to... (gasp) worry about me... (groan) oh! Where's that hand going? Oh. Ahhhhhh... ohhhhhh-kay. Unless.... um, I guess *she* wants to, ahhh, give me a turn? Well.... (gasp)

(kissing)

Really? Ummmmm.... (panting) Are you sure? Ahhhhh... wow. Then, mmmmmmm..... ok. You can use those lips-- (gasp)-- anywhere you want. Ohhhhhh. *Fine* by me. Mmm, yes, I do love having them sucked on. Mmmm, very much... (laugh) Did he tell you that? Ahhhh.. your tongue feels so hot. Mmm... what? And *you* want to get in on this too? (giggle) You're not ready to fall asleep yet after all, huh?

(kissing)

Sure. Umm, I did say I like to share. Ha! What did you want to-- *mmmm*! (laugh) Well yes, I guess the skirt makes it easy, but you don't have to go all the way dow-- uhhhhh.... but if you waaaannnnntt to.... (gasp) OH! Oh wow. Hah. You... mmmmm. You know how to use that tongue all right. Fuck, that's niiiiice...

(some more gasps/moans)

What?? Are you... serious.... really? Both of you? Can you fit.... OH. Oh my god. I didn't-- I mean-- (gasp) *wow*. Hah. She's good. And I know *you* are too. But-- aaahhhhh! (moan) I don't believe this. Feeling you... together... shit!

(disbelieving laugh)

Oh, this is too.... *mmmm!*... amazing. Holy shit. Wow. This is... (moan) oh fuck! I can't tell whose tongue I like more. Mmmmmmmm! Oh, and those lips... uhhhhh. Right there. Mmm. Right on my clit. Oh fuck, you're good. So. SO... gooood.... ahhhh.. yes! AHHHHHHH! (etc)

(continue to finish)

(panting)

Hooooolyyyy fuck. (wrung-out laugh) Whewwwww. What was I saying before? About how you two work well together? (sigh) Wow. I had no idea. (giggle) Fuck. I can't believe that. (pause) Sorry, just a little lost for words there. (laugh) Whew. You need to take *good* care of her tonight. She deserves another good favor for that. Maybe two. (pause) Ummmm.. no? Well, maybe. That could be fu... ahh, no. Actually, no, really, I don't need to horn in on everything here. I should get going for now. You guys have fun. (pause) Thanks, but I think I'm beat anyway. (happy sigh) But this was amazing. Thank you so much. (pause) I mean it. Thank you both. For everything. Really, it's great everyone's ok with this. I'm so happy I could help. (chuckle) What are friends for?


End file.
